Joshua's End
by xXxDarkKiiyukoxXx
Summary: "For the sake of Shibuya, in it's current state.. there has to be something done. This War will not end unless one life is lost. Congradulations Demons, you have won." Joshua thinks to himself, "I can't keep putting them in danger... I will sacrifice myself." Oneshot! Backstory is in progress, as well as it's sequel. R&R..?


_A/N: I'm not quite familar with writing TWEWY things but.. This is bugging me. Spoilers: This is the ending of a fic I'm creating. Ahaha, so more will be explained there. Plus, this isn't in it's final form. When I do get it completely finish, it will have more written. I left some of it out because I don't want to spoil the whole story._

_I cried while writing this because well... I love Joshua. Anyway, expect another fic from me soon! I will dedicate it to my wonderful friend, spicy-tuna-roll on Tumblr. It's __temporarily__ called the Mushroom!fic._

_Enjoy._

* * *

Cries of agony echoed throughout Shibuya. The Scramble was a battlefield. It looked more like a blood bath than anything. Reapers, Angels and Players fighting off Demons, Devils and Ghosts. Shibuya continued to be at war, fighting with their polar opposites.

Their leader, Joshua's opposite, smirked at the scene.

The Composer had seen this from afar, and it irritated him. A ton of people knew that not much really bugged him but Joshua was dead set on winning.. Or well, not losing Shibuya.

He held his Angel Feather tightly, and glared at her. She just giggled and disappeared in the blood mess. Beside him stoof his Producer, trying to help out as much as he can.

Mr. Hanekoma reached out to Joshua, "But J, do you know what will happen if you-"

"Of course I do Sanae! This is for Shibuya, not for me." The silverette harshly snapped back. Mr. Hanekoma sighed, there was no stopping him now.

But out of everybody on his side, there were a few that just stood out to him for various reasons. Being the most powerful being in Shibuya, he wasn't going to say it out loud either, that would damage his pride a little. Amongst the warriors, he could easily spot out Neku, his number one concern.

Neku had dried blood and sweat on his face but that didn't stop him. He said so himself, he's fighting for Joshua. That was something the Composer himself admired, even after he betrayed his trust- his precious Proxy still trusted him.

Shiki was an usual one for sure. Now, she was in her own body but.. She was still a strong Player. Mr. Mew danced around, kicking around Demons like crazy.

Beside her stood Eri, who was also capable of fighting. Even if Eri was more specialized in healing rather than fighting but she knew a few tricks of her own. Together her and Shiki were a dynamic duo, Joshua believed that nothing could ruin their teamwork.

Finally, Beat stood bravely with Rhyme. Now that she was thirteen, she was stronger than before but they both were amazing Partners. He liked to push and punch Demons in the face while Rhyme had his back. Their bond was unbreakable. Not even Devils could break it.

Sho Minimimoto was fighting strong, fighting for Shibuya and Joshua smiled at that. Though he was a worthy opponent, he knew that Sho didn't want to lose Shibuya as he did.

Uzuki and Kariya were an interesting pair to Joshua. They fought well together despite their diffeences. They used fusions every once in a while and it was obvious they didn't want to lose each other too.

They were his special eight warriors. Shibuya certainly would not be the same without them. Feeling a little sentimental, his lips curved into a small smile. "... Thank you."

His Producer was fighting off some demons, "At least help a bit, J. I can't hold them off for long, if you know where I'm gettin' at." This brought Joshua back to reality. The reality that was ripping apart in the war.

"Of course, Sanae. Just wait a second." Joshua held his finger up, counting down from three. His eyes traced up to the giant screen of 104, and he smirked.

_3,_

_2,_

_1._

Joshua's body glowed as he transformed into his Composer form. The blinding light was everywhere, and his body lifted into the air. But his voice.. His voice travelled loudly.

_I would like to thank you, thanks for wonderful Games. It seems that my time here is over._

His special eight warriors stared up at the glowing ball of light, watching what was happening. Even the Demons had stopped attacking. It created pure silence, and Shiki even felt her eyes water. **No, he wasn't going to- ...was he?**

_I will use all of my power to protect Shibuya. My Shibuya. Because there is nothing more important than that. Shibuya is home.. The home of my friends._

From below, Neku gasped. He finally admitted that they were friends? Who was this, and what has he done with Joshua, private dick extrodinare; Yoshiya Kiryu, the one who was severely annoying and prim; The Composer, stubborn until the very end?

_I want to protect them and keep them safe. That, is my purpose. Begone, Demons, return to your world. This Composer is of no more, you win._

His voice flowed out and it echoed for a while. The ginger couldn't believe his ears, was Joshua sacrificing himself just to protect them?

He turned left and saw Beat holding a hand to wipe his eye. Even skater boy was crying?

_Once my power is unleashed, Shibuya will return to it's safe state. My Soul as the Composer will be erased._

"Wha' the hell, yo?" Beat grew frustrated, "Are you frickin' serious!?" Rhyme grasped onto his hand, trying to soothe him a little. But he could see that she was trying to stay stong for him but she couldn't hold it in much longer.

Tears streaked down her cheeks. "Please Beat, let him do as he wants. I-It'll be okay." She choked out. Neku has never seen her this upset before, and that was truly heartbreaking.

To Neku's right, Eri was fighting back tears as well. The redhead shouted, "This isn't fair!" Beside her, Shiki was crying and holding onto her best friend.

Honestly, Neku didn't think that Joshua would have influenced on them as much as Josh did to him. They all showed their sadness. But this stabbing pain in his heart, he couldn't deal with that.

Sho had his arms crossed, "You're factoring stupid! You'll just die for us?!"

Kariya had spat out his lollipop, and it lay on the ground. "No.. I can't believe it.."

"He's really going to commit suicide? That's... **That's crazy**!" Uzuki held her hands in front of her face, her eyes were softened too. Neku's never seen the Reapers being upset so it was certainly unsettling.

But he searched for Mr. H. The barista was no where to be found and he cringed. How could he not be around when his Composer is dying in front of them?

_Goodbye._

His body flashed out and all of those that didn't belong there- even the Noise that fought beside them, faded away in the white light. Neku had to shut his eyes since it was too bright but once the light was gone, he opened them to see Joshua falling to the ground.

No! Neku felt his heart racing as all five of Josh's closest friends dashed towards where he fell. You fucking jerk! You weren't supposed to die on me. You're seriously leaving me here all alone?!

The boy's eyes were closed, he wasn't even breathing. Joshua was back to his sixteen-year old form. This frightened Neku. He's never seen Joshua so still, so silent.. so.. dead. His Proxy didn't even bother to hold in his sadness. It all came pouring out at once.

Shiki and Eri were standing beside him, hugging each other and crying too. Rhyme was wailing into Beat's chest as he held her. He sniffled a bit and cried quietly.

Around the group of kids stood the three Reapers. Kariya just shook his head, a small tear running down his cheek and onto the ground. Uzuki bit on her lip to hold back her sobs. And Sho? Sho took off his hat in respect. Even if they were rivals, he wanted to show repect for his opponent, who now was dead.

Even though Neku cried, his tears didn't flow as quickly as he though. The giner held onto Joshua's arm, and gripped tightly. You better not be lying to us, Josh. Why didn't you kill yourself to save us? You're so stupid!

The group divided a line as Sanae approached. He knelt down and exaimined Joshua's body in silence. He had taken off his black glasses to get a better look. Neku tried to be silent, but his emotions were out of control.

Some part of him wanted to kill Joshua for killing himself for them. But he also wanted to hug Joshua, wanting him to come back. There was also one last thing, but he didn't even want to think about it.

"It's over, isn't Mr. H?" Neku whispered. Sanae nodded and frowned. "So what's going to happen to Shibuya? The Composer is dead due to sacrifice, there isn't a new Composer."

He hummed lowly, "Well, There might be another Game to find out who will be Composer hosted by the Angels. This situation is very rare. Most Composers wouldn't kill themselves in order to save a few people. They would keep fighting until they have won the war, sacrificing everybody else to keep their city safe."

Eri shook her head. "But we did win, the Demons aren't here anymore. We're safe, thanks to Joshua." Shiki piped up as well.

She looked dow for a bit, "We shouldn't let Joshua's sacrifice go to waste. He'll still live in our hearts, but that's what's important. We shouldn't forget about what he's done for us. All of us."

Beat shrugged. "I kinda get it but man, have we really won? They made us kill our Composer, yo. Tha's what they wanted from the start." Rhyme was had taken off her beanie and used it to wipe her tears.

Even her blue eyes were clouded with sadness. "But we will have a new Composer, and won't that be the beginning of a new era? All kings will eventually meet their end. And it seems that Joshua met his. Besides, he died doing what he wanted- he wanted to protect every single person that fought for him."

The Fallen Angel nodded, "That is true, Josh did want the Demons to disappear. And he knew that only by sacrificing himself that he would achieve it. But it's still troubling me on how the next Composer will be decided."

Sho rolled his eyes, "I was a zetta Conductor, I know what it's like to be the Composer, so why don't the Angels just give it to me?" Beat elbowed him hard in the stomach, indicating that he was only making it worse. "Ah, but yeah. The Composer will be remembered by all of us 000s."

Sho called himself a zero? Kariya snickered. "But then you'll need a Conductor. I believe Uzuki will be interested in that. However, I do feel sorry for the kid. We didn't show a lot of appreciation to him when he was our Composer." Uzuki solemnly nodded to was Kariya said.

Neku couldn't take it anymore. Sure, there were ups and downs of this sitation but did they all have to move on so quickly? "That's enough, guys." He growled. "Joshua's dead, and that's that. No matter what you guys say will make it any better. So are you guys really just going to let him go that easily?" With that said, he let go of the silverette and stormed off.

Sanae hesitated, "Neku's taking this hard, maybe we should be at least a bit more sensitive about this. J was closest to him of us all." He rubbed his chin. "But we should make it up to him somehow."

Shiki glanced down to Mr. Mew, "But how? There's nothing that we can do that will help Neku feel better."

Eri sighed, "Yeah. Joshua can't come back to us, and there's nothing that important as that to Neku. I feel bad, for allowing this to happen."

Beat grumbled. "Yeah, I'm so stupid, yo. I could'a at leas' tried to stop him from killin' himself... But I didn't. An' now Phones is all depressed again." He crossed his arms, "Fuck this shit, man. I wanna get Phones back to normal."

The blonde girl didn't say much, as she was thinking deeply. "We should surprise him. Mr. H, I have an idea. But.. I'll need a few days, a week or two at most- if, everything goes as planned." She group looked at her, slightly confused. "It's a secret, I'm sorry. But it's because I don't want to create a hype about it and finding out it failed."

The mathmatician stepped forward, "I believe I can help, and it'll get done faster than listing all the number of pi. Besides, it seems this zetta city won't be playing any Games for a while."

Kariya shifted awkwardly, "Well, good luck on that. I'll keep an eye out on him then. Make sure he doesn't try to kill himself to or something drastic." Everybody seemed to nod in agreement.

This wasn't just to make Neku happy, they were trying to find a way to make Shibuya happy too. Joshua had done so much for them, now it was their turn to make his city the best it could be.

As for Neku, he didn't want to talk to anybody for a while. No friends, no Game... No Joshua. That's what hurt the most. Knowing that his actions led up to Joshua's death, he knew that he couldn't forgive himself. **Ever.**


End file.
